


Coffee Break

by DominaRegina



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/F, Smut, coffee abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRegina/pseuds/DominaRegina
Summary: Rinoa brings Quistis a cup of coffee.
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly/Quistis Trepe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> I tried recreating a one-shot by the same name that I wrote and posted on fanfiction.net years ago that was lost to the purge.

Quistis dropped her grading pen. Her fingers lifted the rim of her glasses just enough to squeeze the bridge of her nose, applying pressure in a vain attempt to relieve her escalating headache. 

This would be the second student to fail this test. Two too many. The logical part of her brain told her not to take students failing so personally. High-tier magic junctioning was a complicated process, after all; not something just anyone could comprehend. Stubborn students, and especially Trepies, signed up for this class despite the warnings that it was not a class to be taken lightly. Quistis begged the Headmaster to mandate an entry exam for this course, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. 

The students’ performance was a direct reflection of her as an instructor; how could their test results not impact her mood?

A slight whirring sound released Quistis from her personal torment. She glanced toward the entrance to her classroom, feeling her spirits lift when she saw who was joining her. Rinoa waltzed into the empty classroom with a broad smile and a fresh cup of coffee from the cafeteria. Once the electronic door closed behind her, Rinoa locked it and began her casual sway towards Quistis’ desk. 

Quistis cleared her throat. Ever since her embarrassing gaff with Squall before they saved the world from Ultimecia, she made it a point to keep her personal life separate from her professional life. But one short glance at Rinoa flooded her mind with a multitude of very _personal_ memories they shared for hours on end the previous night.

“What’s wrong?” Rinoa tilted her head as she approached. Quistis only frowned. Her scowl and the red markings on the exam before her gave Rinoa enough pieces of the puzzle. “Oh… Test didn’t go so well, huh?”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Quistis grumbled. She lowered her fingers from her nose to watch Rinoa place the steaming hot cup of coffee beside the stack of ungraded tests. The black coffee was the same deep, mesmerizing color as Rinoa’s eyes. Quistis glanced into them from her seated position to find slight concern etched on Rinoa’s face. “Thank you for the coffee.”

Rinoa’s dark eyes narrowed into a familiar, mischievous expression that made Quistis’ heart thump harder. “It’s the least I could do, considering I kept you up all night.”

Quistis was grateful she had not yet begun sipping her coffee, because she certainly would have spit it all over her desk. “Yes, well, that may be true, but--”

Rinoa covered her mouth and giggled. Not understanding what she found amusing, Quistis scowled up at her. 

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” As if to accentuate her point, Rinoa dropped herself into Quistis’ lap. The familiar warmth and weight of Rinoa’s bottom pressed into her thighs. Quistis felt her jaw slacken and her cheeks flush. 

Despite the empty classroom, and knowing Rinoa had locked the door behind her, Quistis grew nervous. “Rinoa, what are you doing?”

“Cheering you up, silly.” Rinoa shifted herself sideways and wrapped her arms around Quistis’ neck. The instructor could not deny how comforting Rinoa’s presence was, from her carefree smile to the tingling magic permanently emanating from her fingertips. “I know how personally you take it when students fail your exams.”

Quistis didn’t think she would ever stop being unnerved at how easily Rinoa could discern her unspoken thoughts. Rinoa was right, much as Quistis hated to admit it. She slid her fingers through the silken raven strands of Rinoa’s hair. 

“Doesn’t your next class start in like, fifteen minutes?” Rinoa spared a glance to the clock hanging on the wall. 

“Yes. Just enough time for a coffee break.” Quistis nodded. The fresh roast’s aroma made her eager to take a sip. School cafeteria coffee wasn’t exactly gourmet, but it satisfied the craving and kept the caffeine withdrawals at bay. Quistis reached for the coffee, but Rinoa intercepted. 

Quistis stared in disbelief as Rinoa took her fingers into her mouth. She gently sucked them, one by one, languidly sliding her tongue up and down the length of Quistis’ fingers. The older woman shouldn’t have reacted in such a stupefied manner; she knew exactly what Rinoa was capable of, after all. Knowing Rinoa’s brazenness extended to displays of affection outside of the bedroom was a revelation that made the blood rush to Quistis’ cheeks.

Coffee wasn’t what she was going to be tasting for the next fifteen minutes. 

Quistis slid her fingers, slick with Rinoa’s saliva, down Rinoa’s neck, pausing at the clasp holding Rinoa’s pastel blue duster in place. Rinoa’s dark chocolate eyes were full of mischief, silently daring her to make the first move. 

The instructor used to have disillusions about her incredible willpower and mental fortitude. 

But that was before she found herself wrapped around Rinoa’s petite finger. 

The kiss was intense. Hot passion, inflamed with the inherent magic of a sorceress, poured from Rinoa’s pale lips. Her kisses were urgent and honest, telling Quistis exactly what she expected to happen in the next fifteen minutes. As Quistis lifted Rinoa’s bottom and propped her on the desk, she felt Rinoa’s hands in her hair, easily removing the clasp constraining her blonde locks. A small clank sounded from somewhere within the rows of seats. Quistis had a fleeting thought of where to look for her hair clip, but it vanished when Rinoa pressed their faces closer together. 

Rinoa’s tongue invading her mouth. Hands pulling at her hair. Quistis was dizzy and thirstier than she had any right to be. Rinoa’s sweater, then her black undershirt, came away, revealing a blue satin bra. Quistis dipped her face into the inviting cleavage. 

“Quistis…” Rinoa moaned as Quistis nibbled her nipple through the thin material. The heavenly sounds she made drove Quistis to madness. Their surroundings faded away. Rinoa’s voice, her body, the smell of her perfume and the taste of her mouth: they were everything to Quistis. She had to taste the swell of Rinoa’s breasts and the smooth skin of her belly. 

Rinoa groaned, impatiently this time, and took it upon herself to remove her bra and force the tip of her breast into Quistis’ mouth. The hardened nipple, and the smooth areola around it, tasted better than Quistis remembered. She took as much of it into her mouth as she could, sucking harder and harder until Rinoa’s moans echoed from the empty classroom walls. 

“Quistis… hurry.” 

Rinoa’s throaty plea was all she needed to hear. Quistis pressed Rinoa back into a leaning position without removing her mouth from the aroused breast. Papers rustled around them. Rinoa fell backward onto the desk. Her hips rocked against Quistis’ hand, which had already disappeared inside of her panties. Just as Quistis sought out the liquid heat between Rinoa’s legs, she felt a different hot liquid soaking her arm resting on the desk. 

“Ah!” Rinoa squirmed. Quistis didn’t know if Rinoa was reacting to the spilled coffee or her fingers. She could smell the coffee again, bold and rich, but it didn’t detract Quistis from her mission. Her mouth traveled up Rinoa’s neck, settling on a spot just beneath Rinoa’s ear. 

Her lover was hot and slick. Quistis slid two fingers in with ease. They sighed in unison. Everything about Rinoa’s body and ecstasy called to Quistis’ lonely core. She curled her fingers against the inside of Rinoa’s throbbing vagina. 

Quistis was a quick study. It hadn’t taken her long to learn how to bring Rinoa to climax. Quistis sucked harder the deeper Rinoa’s moans became. She tried moving her fingers slowly, but her desperate lover had other plans. Hips rocked against her hand, making her ministrations fervent and rushed. Quistis met the thrust of her hips, chuckling at Rinoa’s unabashed desire. 

“I’m… almost there…” Rinoa breathed. Quistis felt it, too; the rushing juices and the telltale pulsating of the swollen gland against her fingers. There was little time to waste. Quistis thrust her fingers as hard as her muscles would allow. Rinoa moaned louder and deeper until her thighs clamped around Quistis’ waist and her entire body seized up. 

“Quisty!” Rinoa cried out before collapsing on the wet desk. Quistis looked down at her while feeling Rinoa’s sex erupting around her hand. Hot juices soaked her hand and Rinoa’s underwear, though her bottom was already wet with coffee. 

The instructor hesitantly removed her hand from inside of Rinoa’s clothing. She looked at her dripping wet hand, then to Rinoa’s dazed face. Before either of them could comment, the prerecorded bells chimed through the loudspeaker, indicating it was time for the next class session to begin. 

Rinoa snapped from her post-coital daze and looked up at Quistis. Quistis saw the giddiness reflected in Rinoa’s eyes, and it was contagious. They broke into a fit of laughter. Hormones and happiness flooded the young lovers. They giggled and shook their heads while trying to clean themselves up. 

Quistis lifted Rinoa from the desk. 

“Oh my…” 

She fetched the overturned coffee cup. The entirety of its contents were already spread across the desk, soaked into the exams and Rinoa’s clothes and their hair.

Rinoa’s giggling fit continued as she slid her shirt back down over herself. “Quistis… I… hah…” 

Quistis tried smoothing her erratic hair down. There was no time to find her hair clip. Her entire face and chest felt hot. There was no way Rinoa could walk out of the classroom as her students walked in without anyone figuring out what had just happened. 

Somehow, she didn’t care. 

The instructor collected the half-dressed sorceress into her arms and beset her with a mock scorn. “You owe me another cup of coffee.”


End file.
